


Evening Stroll

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Naomi Silverhawk/Main Character (Veil of Secrets)
Kudos: 5





	Evening Stroll

Suddenly, Jesse sat up from her bed.

Sleeping hadn’t been easy, even after rescuing Kate and finally putting an end to the Sterling empire. Maybe it was the fact that she had so much to lose ever since she and Naomi fell in love. Some might say she was paranoid, but Jesse always figured people like the Sterlings had a way of getting revenge. Even beyond the grave. Reaching around the bed, she felt only sheets that were still warm. Naomi was gone but it hadn’t been for long.

Urgently, Jesse called out hoping that Naomi was simply in the kitchen getting a midnight snack. When she heard nothing, she started to panic, fearing the worst and yelled louder, this time. Again, no response, so Jesse decided to go outside. Luckily, the moon was full and bright so seeing Naomi wouldn’t be a challenge. Assuming she picked the right spot to look. Jesse went to the bathroom looking for a robe, finding only a towel that she quickly wrapped around herself and took off.

It was hot that night, even by daytime standards making the evening unbearable. Being out in the open provided a little relief by means of the gentle breeze, but that was the last thing on Jesse’s mind. She had no idea where to even start, so she picked a random direction in the woods and started calling out to Naomi.

A million terrible thoughts played out in Jesse’s mind. What if some “associates” of the Sterlings targeted Naomi and took her away? Or maybe it was someone else. You don’t clean up a historically crime-ridden and corrupt town without making some enemies.

After several minutes, she heard the sweet voice of her girlfriend and followed the path to the river. It was there that she was blown away by the gorgeous sight of a completely naked Naomi walking carefree in the moonlight.

“Hey Jesse,” a nonchalant Naomi called out, “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

The young woman breathed heavily both thankful that Naomi was ok but equally grateful to behold such a gorgeous woman in the nude. It was a sight Jesse would never tire of, no matter how many times she was lucky enough to view the splendor.

“You didn’t, but when I noticed you were gone, I guess I sorta freaked out.” Jesse eyed Naomi up and down, licking her lips. “Do you often walk outside naked?”

“Any night I can’t sleep,” Naomi responded giving Jesse a sultry look of her own. “Nothing like a walk at night get rid of the jitters I get from time to time.”

Jesse clutched onto her towel. “But what if someone sees you?”

“Relax,” Naomi grabbed Jesse’s towel, tossed it aside and pulled her in for a kiss, pressing her breasts against Jesse’s. “There’s not a soul out here. Why do you think I picked this place for my home?”

At first, Jesse squirmed, but the allure of Naomi’s large, soft breasts, strong arms, and full lips was too much to resist. She let herself go and indulged in the beauty of the moment. Beyond the naked goddess that held her close, Jesse found the sounds of the streaming water, chirping birds and crickets relaxing and the sight of the trees in all their mighty splendor made Jesse lightheaded.

“Were you going for a swim?” Jesse asked.

“Seemed like a good idea to me. I can’t stand this sticky, hot weather and wouldn’t mind a dip. Too bad you were the only one with the sense to bring a towel.”

“We can share,” Jesse firmly but gently patted Naomi’s butt and raced to the river followed by her girlfriend.

Jesse’s previous worries melted away and she allowed herself to have fun as the two women frolicked in the water which soothed their hot skin. She couldn’t resist Naomi and followed her to the edge and allowed her girlfriend to cradle her against her chest. It was in listening to Naomi’s soothing heartbeat that Jesse once again thought of how terrible it would be to never hear it again.

“This is going to sound stupid, Naomi, but I was so afraid that you’d been kidnapped.”

The police chief propped herself up with her elbow and hovered over the young woman. For a moment their eyes sparkled with love for one another slightly accented by the surrounding moonlight.

“You’re so adorable, Jesse. Strange as it might sound, it’s nice to have someone worry over me. I’ve been there, myself with everything that’s happened since we took down the Sterlings. But I’m fine. Better than fine, in fact, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. And I’m not letting anyone take that away from me. You and I are going to live our life together on our terms and if anyone wants to come at me, they’ll be sorry they messed with me and the woman I love.”

Jesse blushed. “I love you too, Naomi.”

Naomi’s eyes darkened with lust. “I think I need you to show me how much.”

The police chief slid her still wet body up against the slickness of Jesse’s skin. When Naomi’s breasts rubbed against Jesse’s face, the young woman kissed the breasts and wrapped her lips around Naomi’s nipples before the police chief slid further up with her mound close to Jesse’s face and her butt resting on Jesse’s breasts.

“Now be a good girl and make this night even better.”

Jesse needing no further prompting and eagerly licked Naomi’s inner lips, easing her tongue inside the beauty hidden by Naomi’s neatly trimmed mane. Jesse delighted in the feel of Naomi’s ass against her chest, the sight of Naomi’s breasts bobbing up and down and the taste of Naomi’s femininity until she felt a sharp twitch followed by an intensely satisfied moan from her girlfriend. She kissed Naomi’s wet folds and braced herself for what was next. 

Slowly and seductively, Naomi glided around pressing her butt to Jesse’s lips and her mouth to Jesse’s throbbing center. Jesse loved it when Naomi took charge and was glad that Naomi convinced her to do something out of her comfort zone. As the intense waves of pleasure surged in her body, Jesse was ready to follow Naomi’s lead to the everlasting love and limitless please that was to come. 

Once again, Jesse’s worries melted away and all she could focus on was the feel of Naomi’s tongue inside of her. But in her soul, she agreed with her girlfriend that no one was going to take this life away from them.


End file.
